Prove To Me
by waterrain
Summary: This is in Goo Yong Ha view and his first meeting with Moon Jae Shin.'I can clearly remember my first meeting with Moon Jae Shin and we were both thirteen years old. At first I thought he was a girl and kissed him.'
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. This FanFic is in ****Goo Yong Ha view. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Prove To Me**

**By Waterrain**

I can clearly remember my first meeting with Moon Jae Shin and we were both thirteen years old. At the time he was being rather bad, dressed up in what I had thought at the time to be girl's clothing, and he had painted his lips a dark red. That was how I met him and at the moment believed him to be a girl although one with a rather messy, but yet adorable little pony tail on top of that long black hair and the outfit looked in poor condition.

I looked at those beautiful and kissable lips. The eyes expressive, black hair completely clean, and I couldn't stop staring at this cute creature. My heart was beating and I was staring openly without any shame.

"It will become a habit."

"Huh?"

"If you keep on staring it will become a habit and your eyes will no longer see."

"What is your name?"

"Being rude to others by not saying your own first. It might become a habit."

"Sorry, pretty girl. I'm—"

"Assuming things is not a good idea and-"

"I'm Goo Yong Ha." I managed to say and then I daringly gave this cutie a firm kiss on the lips. "My nick name is Yeorim."

I noticed those eyes going wide in shock, I was roughly shoved away, and fell flat on my bottom. I looked up and noticed how those eyes narrowed.

"I'm Moon Jae Shin and despite how I look right now I'm a boy." He stated to me and it was my turn for my eyes to grow wide in shock. "As I was saying assuming things is not a good idea and don't let it be a habit."

"I just kissed a boy and it is the first time I have done such a thing. I have kissed a few girls although I was never their first kiss. " I managed to say and my lips felt as if they were burning.

"So? That was my first kiss and to think it was taken by another boy. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, but now my day has certainly grown worse." Moon Jae Shin commented bitterly and his arms were crossed.

"I'm sorry so very sorry." I said in a somewhat sincere tone, but to think I have managed to give someone their first kiss and I felt a bit proud at that fact despite the fact it was to a boy not a girl.

"Just go away." He told me flatly and he frowned at me. "Before I change my mind and hurt you for your actions."

"Do I have to take responsibility? Since it was your first kiss?" I asked calmly and mentally smiling for this day had started out boring, but now it has become rather interesting. "Do I have to marry you now?"

"No, I'm not a girl. So it doesn't matter and just leave me alone. You are annoying me." He said in annoyed voice and I smiled to myself for this is proving to be interesting.

"Why are you dressed like a girl? Do you not think boys might find you pretty and kiss your lips." I said lightly and my smile was growing brighter.

"Why should I answer you?" Moon Jae Shin asked in an irritated tone and he glared at me. "You were the first one to do such a thing. No one else has made the mistake."

"I must make it up to you due to my mistake of kissing you. Come to my house?" I said smoothly and I noticed he looked behind him for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Fine, but no funny business." He told me firmly and I grinned at him.

"You really ought to change for who knows another boy might manage to steal a kiss from you." I commented causally and I noticed not once has he smiled.

"No, I will be on guard and if they dare try I will make them regret it." He said to me and I watched as he wiped away the red paint from his lips. "Besides this is not a girl outfit despite it being pink and the paint on my lips was the only girlish thing."

"So it is thanks to me, right? For putting you on guard and such. Now are you no longer upset with me?"

"I'm going to forget this whole entire day and I doubt I'll ever see you again."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I will know which area to avoid when I see your house."

"On second thought let's hang out."

"I have decided I'm going to leave."

"Oh, but what if I tell everyone that I kissed y—"

"Do that and I'll cut out your tongue."

"The damage would be done already, Moon Jae Shin."

"Blackmailing others is not something that should become a habit for it does not always end well."

"I'm just bored and I want to have some entertainment."

"I'm a very boring and dull person."

"Ah, I do doubt that Moon Jae Shin." I commented slowly as I stared at Moon Jae Shin who just ripped the already sorry looking pink outfit and I could see his chest, but not all of it.

"Now no one will mistake me as a girl." Moon Jae Shin stated to me, I covered my grin, and felt sheer amusement. "I will hang out with you just for a day and then we can part ways never to see one another."

"Ah, Moon Jae Shin it was merely a kiss. It is not as if we had sex and touch one another in such a personal manner." I whispered into his ear and the next thing I knew my right cheek was throbbing in pain. I had a feeling he was upset, but personally this is quite amusing and I couldn't stop smiling despite the pain I felt from the punch.

"Why are you smiling? Do you want me to punch you again?" He snapped at me and I shook my head at him.

"No need. It is just you are quite interesting and entertaining." I said simply before standing up and he just stared at me in shock. "If you keep on staring it will become a habit. Just something a pretty girl told me."

Moon Jae Shin looked as if he wanted to punch me again, but then his fists were back at his sides and I listened to his heavy sigh.

"Will you leave if I show you I'm not interesting or entertaining? Along with not speaking of that kiss." He asked me and I nodded at him while smiling.

"Of course, but I doubt you can do it." I whispered into his ear and I was once more shoved away. His fists were clenched and I merely smiled at him. Moon Jae Shin glared at me and I kept on smiling for this is quite fun. I wonder how long I will be amused by him and I decided to stare at his chest which was shown to the world to see that he is in fact a boy.

"Oh, I was thinking that others may think you are simply a girl with a rather flat chest." I commented teasingly and his eyes were twitching so expressively. "What if you stripped completely and then everyone will know you are a boy."

Moon Jae Shin grabbed me by the collar and glared at me his face was close to mine. I grinned and then mouthed the words 'So entertaining' to him. He shook his head and decided to let me go.

"I'm not entertaining." Moon Jae Shin stated to me firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Ah, You have all day to prove it to me that you are not entertaining." I said to him and he looked away from me while frowning.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. This FanFic is in Goo Yong Ha view. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Prove To Me**

**By Waterrain**

I can clearly remember my first meeting with Moon Jae Shin and we were both thirteen years old. At the time he was being rather bad, dressed up in what I had thought at the time to be girl's clothing, and he had painted his lips a dark red. That was how I met him and at the moment believed him to be a girl although one with a rather messy, but yet adorable little pony tail on top of that long black hair and the outfit looked in poor condition.

It was funny on how Jae Shin had his arms crossed, eyes looking straight ahead, he was quiet, and didn't say a word to me. I released a giggle just to see if he would look my way, but Jae Shin refused to look or say a word. So I giggled louder and he looked at me with such an expression that caused me to laugh uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You are very interesting."

"Crazy. I wasn't saying anything and I wasn't even looking at you. So how am I still interesting?"

I grinned at him and put my index finger on those pouty lips.

"It is a secret my dear Jae Shin."

"I'm not your dear and if you say my dear again I'll smack you."

I moved my finger away, smiled at him, and started to snicker.

"You are crazy." Jae Shin informed me and his arms were crossed. "Giggling, laughing, and snicker over nothing."

"It is not over nothing, Jae Shin." I cheerfully told him, he gave me a look, and sighed heavily. "Like I said prove to me that you-"

"I'm not entertaining. You are crazy for thinking I'm interesting."

I smiled at him and Jae Shin rolled his eyes at me.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
